My version of the Twilght Saga Book 1
by twilightgirl1596
Summary: Cynthia Swan is Bella Swan's little sister. She is also moving to forks with her sister. But will she follow down the same path as her sister or will she go down a different path? Based during and after Twilght.
1. Intro

Hi, my name is Cynthia Swan. I'm Bella's little sister, by one year. I'm a really smart girl and have skipped a grade so I'm in the same grade as Bella. I was also born on her first birthday so when at school we pretend we're twins because I really don't want to be known as the smart one. I have lived in Phoenix with my mom, her new husband Phil and my sister Bella for a while now but now am moving back to Forks, Washington to live with my father, Charlie Swan. Bella is also coming along. We are the complete opposite of each other. Examples: I'm not clumsy (a lot, I do have my moments), I can't cook even if my life counted on it, I hate flying and heights (I won't get on a plane even if my life depended on it) and Bella, well we all know her. I always loved to visit my dad, but a few years ago, my mom stopped sending me up there and I haven't been able to visit. I hope that with a new home, I can make a new 'me' to start out my new life. Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Twilight story. I don't have the story written like you would normally see but its my first twilight story that I had typed up a few months ago but only posting now and I didn't feel like rewriting the whole thing in a different format so I didn't bother. Thanks for reading and please review.<strong>

**-twilightgirl1596**


	2. Chapter 1

Today is the day; Bella and I are moving in with our dad. Because Phil is a baseball player and he moves around a lot and mom is always stuck with us, so I decided to move in with my dad, because I love it in Forks and after thinking about everything, Bella decided to come with me. And as much as I loved Phoenix, I loved Forks more. I had just finished packing the last of my things and was putting them in the car. Phil helped me load our things, while my sister was doing whatever. Since we couldn't fit everything in the really nice black car **(*use your imagination for the car because I can't think of one to put*)** that Bella and I shared, I was going to drive the car and Bella would take the rest on the plane. I loved driving because it gave me time to think and plus I can listen to music as loud as I want and no one can tell me to turn it down (unless someone else is in the car too and doesn't loud music, then I am respectful and keep it down some). Once everything was loaded up, I went to my mom who was hugging my sister, to tell her that I'm taking off.

Me: Well, everything is loaded up so I'm going to take off now.

Mom: Ok, you two both know that you don't have to go right?

Me and Bella: Yes mom, we know.

Bella: You haven't stopped telling us that since we told you we were moving to Forks so you could be with Phil.

Mom: I'm just making sure.

Me: Bye mom, hope to see you soon.

Mom: Bye sweetie. Make sure you call me when you get there.

Me: I promise I will, if I remember to charge my phone on the way. Bye Bella, I will see you when I get there.

Bella: Bye sis. See you soon.

Phil: Bye Cyndi.

Me: Bye Phil.

After saying our goodbyes and hugs, I got into my car and I was off to Forks, I decided to call my dad to let him know I was on my way and that Bella is on her way to the airport. I got my phone out, dialed the number and put the phone on speaker so I wouldn't get a ticket. The phone rang twice before dad answered.

*Phone Convo*

Dad: Hello.

Me: Hey dad, it's me Cyndi.

Dad: Oh, hey Cyndi. Are you on your way?

Me: Yeah, that's why I called. Oh and Bella is on the way to the airport right now.

Dad: Alright. I got to go now, I'm going fishing today.

Me: Ok I'm going to listen to some music anyways.

Dad: Ok, be careful.

Me: I will be. Bye dad, love you.

Dad: Bye Cyndi. Love you too.

*End of Phone Convo*

After we hung up, I turned on my gps and turned on my music. I turned it up loud but I made sure that I could still hear my gps so that I wouldn't do something wrong. And I started my long trip to Forks, Washington.


	3. Chapter 2

*Three days later*

I just passed the welcome sign to Forks and I was running low on gas…again. I stopped at a gas station and filled up the car. Then I went into the shop and got some snacks and a drink. I got some Kisses, Reece's, Kit Kat and a Dr. Pepper. (I love chocolate and Dr. Pepper.) Then I was on my way to my dad's house. I had just finished all my chocolate and I only had half a bottle of my soda left when I pulled in behind my dad's car. I noticed that there was an old red truck there and I wondered who it belonged too. I honked my horn once and got out of the car. Then I saw my dad and Bella come out of the house. I ran to my dad and gave him a bug hug.

Dad: Hey glad to see you made it.

Me: Thanks. Glad to be done driving and get to relax on something that doesn't move.

We laughed and then I went and gave Bella a hug.

Me: Hey sis, how was your flight?

Bella: It was good. How was your drive?

Me: It was good. I made a lot of stops on the way to sleep, eat and check out a few things on the way. Who does the truck belong to?

Dad: Well, since you two share a car, I thought that I would get one of you your own truck. Who wants it?

Bella: I do. Cyndi loves that car.

Me: Yeah, I do love the car. You can have the truck Bells.

Bella: Sweet!

Dad: Well, let's get both of your things inside and then you two can start unpacking before company gets here.

Me & Bella: Who's coming?

Dad: The Black's and Clearwater's are coming over for the game.

Me: Of course, a game is on tonight.

We laugh and start unloading the car. Bella shows me to my room and I loved it. (I'm going to post photo.) Once we got all the stuff into the right rooms, Bella and I started unpacking. About 10 minutes later, I remembered that I needed to call mom. So, I got out my phone and called my mom.

*Phone Convo*

Mom: Hey Cyndi, what took so long for you to call?

Me: Hey mom, it just took me a little longer because I decided to stop to sleep, eat and I saw a few really cool things on the way, so, I decided to stop and check them out for a little bit. I just got to dad's house like 40 minutes ago.

Mom: Oh, well what you doing? How was your drive?

Me: The drive was great. Right now, I'm unpacking some before company gets here.

Mom: Alright, well then I will let you get back to unpacking.

Me: Alright. Bye Mom, love you.

Mom: Bye Cyndi, love you too. Oh and tell your sister that I said hi.

Me: Ok, I will. Bye.

Mom: Bye.

*End Phone Convo*

After I hung up, I put my phone on the charger and went back to unpacking.


	4. Chapter 3

About a half hour later, there was a knock on the door. I went downstairs to answer it, but dad beat me to it. I was half way down when dad answered the door. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Bella: Who is at the door?

(Bella was behind me on the stairs, I was the only one who could see.)

Me: I think our company is. Why don't you ask dad? Oh and mom says hi.

Bella: I'll call her later and tell her hi. And fine, I'll ask dad. (Yelling) Dad! Who's at the door?

Dad: (Yelling) The Black's and Clearwater's! Why don't you get your sister and come downstairs. They want to meet you two.

Bella: (Yelling) Alright, be down in a few minutes. (Talking to me) Come on Cyndi, let's go. You can stay by me it you want.

Me: Ok then let's go.

(By the way, I'm shy around new people.) So, Bella grabbed me and started dragging me downstairs. She dragged me until we got to where everyone else was…the living room.

Me: Okay Bella, you can let go now. I'm not going to go running up the stairs.

Bella: Alright, but if you do run upstairs, I will drag you right back down and make sure you stay down here.

Me: Ok, I already told you that I won't.

Dad: Well Cyndi, Bella. This is Billy Black and his son Jake, and Harry Clearwater and his wife Sue and their kids Leah and Seth. Guys, this is Cyndi (on the right) and Bella (on the left).

Me & Bella: Hi.

Everyone else: Hi.

Me: Um, Bella, I will be right back. I'm going to get my drawing things out of my room and then head to the kitchen.

Bella: Ok but why are you telling me?

Me: Because you said if I made a run for it, you would drag me back down and I don't like being dragged. So, I thought it best to let you know so you don't come after me.

Bella: Oh yeah. Alright then go but if you're not back down in like 10 minutes, I am coming up after you.

Me: Ok, I will try to hurry.

With that I ran upstairs and got my drawing things. I quickly went downstairs, trying not to drop anything, and went into the Kitchen.

Me: (Yelling) Ok Bella, I'm in the kitchen.

Bella: (Yelling) Good, I was just about to get up to come get you.

Me: (Yelling) Yes! Made it just in time!

I heard them laughing in the other room and I started laughing too. I went to the table and set everything down. Then I grabbed my pencil and paper and started to draw a flower. I wasn't really good at drawing but I was good at flowers. After I drew my flower, I got my colored pencils and started to color it in. I notice that Bella, Jake, Leah and Seth came into the Kitchen. Must have gotten tired of the game or they are getting snacks. Bella came over to see what I was drawing.

Bella: That's a really good flower, Cyndi. But why are you drawing another flower? I think you have drawn hundreds of them by now.

Me: Because I wanted to draw another flower. You know that I'm not very good at drawing, but I am good at flowers. Oh and thanks, I really like this flower too.

Jake, Leah and Seth: Wow!

Seth: That's really good.

Me: Thanks. So, what are you guys doing in here?

Bella: To get some snacks and I wanted to see what you were drawing this time.

Me: That's what I thought. There I'm all done. I think I am going to hang this on my wall later after I finish unpacking.

Bella: You haven't finished yet. I'm already done.

Me: Well, you had two days extra to unpack while I was driving. So of course you would be done before me. Besides I am at least half way finished.

Bella: That's true. Well, are you at least ready for school tomorrow?

Me: We have school tomorrow?

Bella: Yeah, dad signed us up the day after I got here.

Me: Great, the day after I get here, I have to go to school. Did you get my school supplies?

Bella: Yes, I got them when I got mine.

Me: Ok, I will take my stuff up later, I guess I will join you guys in the living room since I can't go to my room.

Bella: Alright then come on.

Leah: Why can't you go to your room?

Me: Because Bella will drag me downstairs again if I do and I don't want to be dragged.

Leah: Oh ok.

So, we all went into the living room. I sat by Bella because I was still a little nervous about everyone else, expect my dad. I paid no attention to the game and just talked with Leah and Bella. When the game was over, it was already 8pm. The Black's and Clearwater's decided to leave about a half hour later. When they were gone, I decided to go get ready for school and bed. When I got to my room, I saw my phone was blinking so I checked it to find a txt from my best friend, Shelbie, from Phoenix.

*Txt Convo*

Shelbie: Hey Cyndi, I really miss you. How was your drive to Washington?

Me: Hey Shelbie, the drive was great and I really miss you too. Maybe I will come and visit soon or you can come up and visit me?

Shelbie: That's good to hear. I guess we will have to wait and see what happens.

Me: Yeah, I guess we will. What you up too?

Shelbie: Nothing, just sitting on my bed talking to you.

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot that there is an hour time difference so it like almost 10 there.

Shelbie: I got to go, bye Cyndi.

Me: Ok, bye Shelbie.

*End Txt Convo*

So after texting Shelbie, I was done getting my things together from school, but then I remembered that I left all my drawing stuff downstairs. So, I went to go get my stuff and then quickly went back upstairs and get ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 4

In the morning, Bella decided to wake me up.

Bella: COME ON CYNDI! WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!

Me: uumm…go away Bells! Let me sleep, I don't want to go to school anyways…

Bella: NO, GET OUT OF BED NOW!

Me: ALRIGHT, I'M UP! I'M UP! NOW GET OUT SO I CAN GET READY!

Bella: Alright I'm going but don't go back to sleep. Oh and are we taking our own cars or do you want to take one car?

Me: Take our own cars. I am going to go to the store after school. When you're done getting ready for school, can you please make a list of food we need?

Bella: Alright then.

After Bella left, I got up and got ready for school. When I got downstairs, I saw that Bella already left for school. I grabbed the list she left on the table and got into my car. When I got to school, and found somewhere to park my car, I went to office to get my schedule. When I got there, I saw that Bella was also there, I thought that she would have beaten me here. I went into the office, got my schedule and went over to my sister.

Me: Hey Bells, let me see your schedule.

Bella: Ok, here let me see yours.

We switched our schedules and it turns out that we only had gym and biology together. So we went to find our lockers. On the way we met a few people but I didn't catch their names. I went though my classes and it was very boring. Just the normal, teacher introduces you to the class, you take a seat and then do the work. Before I knew it, it was time for gym. I didn't really know anyone and I was wondering how my sis was doing. When I got to gym, I found my sis and went to go talk to her.

Me: Hey sis, how has your school day gone?

Bella: Hey, my day has been good. What about your day?

Me: Boring.

Just then the coach told us that we were playing volleyball. Bella and I are really bad at volleyball and that's what we told the coach but we were still forced to play. We told our teammates (Bella and I were on the same team) and they did their best to make sure that Bella and I didn't have to do anything, but the ball was heading towards Bella and I and the others weren't able to get there in time, so Bella hit the ball and sent it flying into the back of some guys head. She went over to him to say sorry and ended up talking to him and some girl on our team joined them. Then the coach called us in. I went over to Bella.

Me: Hey Bella, come on the coach is calling us.

Bella: Ok Cyndi.

So, we went over to the coach and then headed to the girls lockers, showered, changed and then I headed to lunch by myself because my sister left before me. When I got to the lunch room, I saw her sitting with her new friends. I decided to go get some food. While I was in line, I was trying to figure out if I was going to sit with my sister because I didn't know anyone else or if I was going to sit by myself. The fight in my head went on for like 5 minutes before I finally decided to sit by myself. I saw that there were only two tables that were free. One in a corner on the other side of the room and one a few tables away from where my sister was sitting. I decided to sit in the one in the corner. After I sat down, I started to eat my lunch, which was pizza. After about 10 minutes, I saw 5 people come in and sit down at the table that a few tables away from my sister. I saw that my sister kept looking over to them and it looked like two of her friends were telling her who they were. I wished I had some friends, well I do, but they are in Phoenix and I would like some friends in Forks, but this is also just my first day of school. I am going to have to give myself time to make friends of my own. Lunch was almost over and I just finished my food. I went to put my tray away and then the bell rang. And I started my way to biology.


	6. Chapter 5

I walked into the classroom and went up to the teacher, Mr. Banner. He signed my schedule and told me to sit in the sit at the open table. I went and sat down and then he started the lesson. The lesson was easy because I had already done it before in my old school. Once the class was over, I quickly gathered my things and left the classroom to my locker. Once I got to my locker, I put anything that I didn't need in and took out anything that I did need. Once I was done, I headed for my car. Today hasn't been a good day but I wasn't hoping to have a lot of attention and I only got a little attention but that was mostly from my teachers. Bella got most of the attention. I wonder why everyone knew her but not me. They didn't have a clue how I was, even when I was with Bella and we look the same. I am surprised that no one mistook me for my sister or maybe that's why they didn't seem to notice me. By now I had reached my car and I just sat in my car. I turned on my music, but it wasn't loud and just sat there thinking about my old home. I did really miss my old home, I loved it there, but I love being here in Forks too. I was also glad to be gone from there because I did have one boyfriend while I was there and he was abusive and I consider him crazy. I knew that it was going to take some time before I got use to the change because it also takes me some time to get use to things, but what can I say, I'm human. I laughed a little at the thought and then went to the store and then home. Once I got home, I found that my dad wasn't here but Bella was. I went inside and to the kitchen.

Me (yelling): Hey Bella, I'm home, can you help me bring in the food?

Bella (yelling): Yeah, hold on.

Bella came downstairs and helped me bring in the food. She got some things to start dinner and I put anything that she wasn't using or needed away. By the time I was done, Bella was nearly finished with cooking and dad had just gotten home.

Me: Hey dad!

Dad: Hey Cyndi, where's your sister?

Bella: In the kitchen with Cyndi. I am almost done with dinner.

Dad: Oh ok.

About 4 minutes later I finished putting away every thing and Bella finished cooking dinner. We got our food and then went and sat down to eat. No one talked at dinner and once we were all finished with our food, I did the dishes. And then went to get ready for bed. I got into my pjs and then did my homework since it was only 7 o'clock. By the time I was done with was already 9:30 so I decided to get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

A week has passed since my first day of school and I When I got up, I went to take a shower. Like, 10 minutes later, Bella banged on the door.

Bella (yelling): Hurry up!

Me (yelling): I just got in the shower 10 minutes ago, I'm almost done. And I thought you would be up before me.

Bella (yelling): Well, this time you got up before me. Oh and by the make sure you where something warm because it's raining outside.

Me: Alright, and thanks. (Yelling to myself out loud) Yippee, it's raining outside! (btw I love the rain.)

Bella (yelling from room): You know that if you hurry up, then you go dance in the rain before we have to leave for school!

Me (yelling): Yeah, I know that and I also know that I can't dance. I am going to spin around in the rain.

Bella (yelling): Ok then. Are you almost done? I still need to take a shower too.

Me (yelling): I'm done. You can take your shower know.

Bella (yelling): Ok.

So, I went back to my room, got my jacket, my bag and anything else that I wanted to bring with me to school. Today Bella and I were taking Bella's truck to school because mine won't start for some reason and I haven't had a chance to get someone to come and look at it. Morning classes were really boring. I was happy when lunch came around. I sat with my sister and some of her friends. As soon as we got over to them, they asked us to go to La Push Beach with them. We decided to go and then Bella went to get some salad, I already had my food. When she got back, we decided to go to the beach on Saturday, since today was Tuesday which gives us about 4 days until we go, which is 4 days for me to decide if I want to surf or not. The rest of the classes pass in a blur and before I knew it, Bella and I were at the truck. I put my bag in the truck and then went over to Bella and we just listened to her ipod and goofed off, just having some fun. Then all of a sudden, Tyler's van slips on the ice and he loses control of the van and it comes straight towards us. Bella freezes in shock and I trip over something, fell, hit my head on the ground and was in a lot of pain. Something stopped the truck and it only hit the back of the truck. I heard voices but I couldn't make them out or what they were saying. I feel myself being left and then I black out…


	8. Chapter 7

I wake up and see that I'm in a hospital room. I saw that my mom, dad, and sister were there. Everyone was asleep. My parents were on both sides of my bed and Bella was sleeping in a chair over on the other side of the room (the room wasn't very big, oh and it's night time). My head and left arm really hurt and I couldn't remember what happened. I moved a little bit and that woke my parents.

Mom & Dad: You're awake!

With that they woke Bella and then she came running over and I got ambushed by hugs.

Me: Yea…can you…please let…go, can't…breathe.

Everyone (letting go): Sorry.

Mom: How do you feel?

Me: Not so good. My head and left arm really hurt. What happened?

Bella: What do you remember?

Me: Um…the last thing I remember was us making plans to go to the beach Saturday but after that nothing.

Bella: That was Tuesday afternoon. The accident happened about two hours later, in the parking lot.

Me: What accident?

So, everyone took turns explaining to me what happened and I couldn't believe it. Then, they told me that I had been in a coma for a week. I froze, when I found my voice, I asked;

Me: What is today?

Bella: It's the following Wednesday.

Me: Oh my god!

Just then the nurse came in;

Nurse: Hi, oh you're awake. That's good. How do you feel?

Me: My head and left arm have really been hurting since I woke up.

Nurse: Well, that is normal. Here are some pain killers.

Me: Thanks. How long am I going to be here?

Nurse: You are going to have to stay at least a three more days and then we will see how you are then and go from there.

Me: Ok. Thank you.

Nurse: You're welcome. You should get some rest.

Me: Ok

With that she left and I went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Three days passed and I was finally able to go home. My mom was going back to Jacksonville, Florida tomorrow. My mom has stayed with me the whole time, my dad had to leave for work but the rest of the time he was with me. And my sister had to go to school. She wasn't here all the time, like my parents. She got a boyfriend while I was in the hospital and she has been spending a lot of time with him and his family. But she has visited me once everyday and stayed for at least two hours. I was so happy to be going home, but they said that I would have to rest a lot and that I might feel really dizzy after standing so long for the first day or two. I didn't care; I just wanted to be out of the hospital. I wasn't able to leave until noon that day. It felt like forever but it finally came. Then the nurse came in;

Nurse: Ok Cynthia, you are free to leave.

Me: (To the nurse), Thank you. (After the nurse was gone) Yes, I get to go home!

After that, I got out of bed and got changed. About a half hour later I was ready to leave and my dad was on the way to take me home. 10 minutes later, my dad was here and I got into the car and then we drove home. When I got there, my mom and sister were there. I put my bag down (I asked my sister to bring some of my things so that I wouldn't be super bored sitting in a bed all day) and sat on the couch.

Me: Hey mom, Hey Bella. It feels so good to be home.

Bella: I bet it does. Hey I know that you were really bummed about missing the beach and I thought that when you are feeling up to it, we can go and maybe ask a few friends to come with us.

Me: That would be great. Although I think that will have to wait until the weekend because I have a lot of work to catch up on in school, but hopefully it won't take me to long.

Bella: Alright, whenever you want to go.

Me: Thanks Bella.

Bella: No problem.

Me: Hey mom what time are you leaving tomorrow?

Mom: Early in the morning.

Me: Ok, how about we go out to eat tonight.

Mom: Yeah that sounds like fun.

So, after we made plans to go out to eat, I went to my room and put my stuff away. Then I went to my nice warm, soft bed that I missed a lot. (The beds at the hospital weren't very comfy, but they were comfy enough to not complain and get some sleep.) I decided to show my mom my drawings. So, I grabbed my book and went downstairs.

Me: Hey mom, do you want to see the drawing I've made since I moved here.

Mom: Sure.

So, I open the book to the drawings I made after I moved and handed them to her.

Mom: I really like these. You have gotten better.

Me: Well I have had lots of time to practice and the internet was a lot of help. The homework doesn't take long to get done. So I listen to music and draw or go on the internet.

After she gave me my drawings back, I went to put them away. It was about 5 o'clock by now, so I decided to get ready to go. I put my shoes on and got my phone, ipod and jacket and went downstairs. I hung out with everyone until it was time to go. After dinner, mom went back to her hotel and dad took Bella and me home. When we got home, I said goodnight to my dad and sister and went straight to bed.


	10. Chapter 9

The next day I woke up early and went to wake up Bella. I needed her help a lot because I broke my arm and couldn't do a lot.

Me: Hey Bella, wake up! I need your help again.

Bella: I'm up and I was just coming to help you get ready to go see mom.

Me: Thanks Bella, for all the help.

Bella: No problem.

So, Bella helped me get ready to go. A half hour later, we were ready to go and we got into Bella's truck.

Me: Hey Bells, I am doing better today and I was wondering if you could take me to the beach today?

Bella: Sure, I promised you that I would take you when you wanted to go. Just don't go into the water.

Me: Thanks Bella, and don't worry if I go into the water, I won't go past my knees. I can't swim anyways.

Bella: Ok, look we're here.

Bella parked the truck and we got out. Once we got inside, we found that mom was in the lobby with all her stuff.

Me & Bella: Hey mom!

Mom: Oh hey girls, what are you doing here?

Me: We came to say goodbye one more time before you left.

Mom: Well thank you.

I hugged my mom.

Me: I am going to miss you mom, hopefully we can see each other again soon but not for another accident.

Mom: Me too. Bye Cyndi.

Me: Bye mom.

I let go of my mom and Bella hugged her.

Bella: I'm going to miss you too mom. Bye.

Mom: I'm going to miss you too. Bye Bella.

After Bella let go, mom got into the cab and left for the airport. Bella and I headed back to the truck and headed to the beach. When we got to the beach, there weren't very many people there. One person looked familiar, but I didn't know who it was. I was too far away to tell. I let it go and walked with Bella to a good spot to relax.

Me: Thank you again Bells.

Bella: Your welcome Cyndi.

Me: Hey, I'm going to put my legs in the water, since I can't go swimming.

Bella: Alright, but be careful.

Me: I will.

I walked to the water until the water was half way up my leg. I just stood there and relaxed for a little while, since that was all I could do. Then I decided to go back up a little bit and started walking up and down the beach. I really enjoy coming to the beach. When I use to come to visit my dad, I would always go to the beach at least once. Arizona didn't have any beaches, which really sucked, so I would always have to wait until I went to my dad's house. I walked for about an hour and I was starting to get hungry. I haven't eaten yet and it was most likely about 9am by now, since I woke up at 6 this morning. I started to head towards where Bella was and when It turned around; I found that Bella was walking towards me with Jake.

Bella: Hey sis, enjoying your walk?

Me: Yes, I am. What are you doing?

Bella: We are joining you since you look lonely over here.

Me: Thanks but I was actually coming to get you because I'm hungry. I forgot to eat before we left.

Bella: Alright then let's go.

Me: Thanks. Hey Jake, want to come over?

Jake: Sure.

We all went to Bella's truck and headed home to eat. When we got there, Bella went and made lunch. Jake and I went into the kitchen and we all talked and ate.

Jake: Hey Cyndi, I heard about the accident and you look like you're doing better.

Me: Thanks Jake, I am going a lot better.

Jake: That's good to hear.

Me: Yep. Hey, not to sound rude or anything, but after we finish eating, can you take a look at me car?

Jake: Sure, what's wrong with it?

Me: It won't start and I know nothing about cars, expect how to drive them.

Jake: Alright, I'll check it out.

Me: Thanks.

Jake: Yep.

We finished eating and Bella left to go see her boyfriend, while Jake and I went outside to look at my car. Turns out I need a new starter. I called my dad and asked him to get one on the way home, he said he would and then the rest of the afternoon, Jake and I just hung out at my house. When my dad got home, Jake put the new starter in and then I started the car. It worked and I was so happy to have my car back.

Me: Thank you so much Jake. I finally have my car back! Now when my arm is better, I can drive it.

Jake: No problem.

Dad: Hey Jake, do you need a ride home?

Jake: Yeah, I do. Thanks Charlie.

Dad: No problem, Jake.

Jake: Bye Cyndi.

Me: Bye Jake.

Dad took Jake home and I went into my room. Bella came home about a half hour after Dad and Jake left.

Bella: Hey Cyndi, I'm back!

Me: Ok, I'm in my room. Dad took Jake home about a half hour ago so he should be back soon.

Bella: Ok. I am going to start dinner.

Me: Ok.

Shortly after dad got home, dinner was done. When we finished eating, we all went to bed. Tomorrow was Monday and I had to go to school. I was a little nervous; it felt like the first day of school all over again. I had only been in school for about two weeks before the accident and then I spent a week and a half in the hospital and the other half of the week getting ready to go back to school tomorrow. One good thing came from this; I can't do gym until my arm is better. I didn't like gym at all. It took me about an hour to fall asleep and when I did, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Two weeks have passed since that day. My arm was almost healed. I was going to the doctor's tomorrow to see if my arm was done healing. I didn't need Bella's help anymore, expect with a few things, like taking me places. I have been spending a lot of time in La Push, since it's always boring at home. I am either at the beach, hanging with the Clearwater's or hanging with the Black's. I had become very good friends with Jake, Seth and Leah. Bella is always with her boyfriend, Edward, and his family. I met Edward once, outside of school, and he seemed nice. I still have to sit out in gym (which I'm happy with because I hate gym, a lot). Right now, I was at the beach by myself. I decided to listen to my I-Pod. I grabbed it out of my bag and turned on "Born this Way" by Lady Gaga. I heard it on the radio and I really liked it. I turned the volume up all the way. I was so into the music and looking out to the horizon, that I didn't notice Jake sit down next to me, until he tapped my shoulder. I jumped out of my skin when he touched me. I looked over to him and turned off my I-Pod while laughing and saying;

Me: Are you trying to give me a heart attack? If so, you almost did.

Jake was also laughing.

Jake: Sorry. I saw you here by yourself and thought I would come over and talk to you.

Me: Thanks. Bella and my dad are always gone, so, I come here to relax and get out of my boring house.

Jake: So you're bored and lonely?

Me: Yep.

Jake: Not anymore, come on you can come over to my house.

Me: Ok, thanks.

So, I grabbed my things and walked with Jake back to his place. The walk was quiet but relaxing. It took us about 20 minutes to get to Jake's house, Billy wasn't here. We walked in and I put my bag in Jake's room and then went to the living room.

Jake: So, what do you want to do?

Me: How about we watch a movie?

Jake: Ok, you pick the movie and I'll get the snacks.

Me: Alright.

I headed over to where the movies were and started looking. It took me a little bit to decide but finally picked Avatar. 5 minutes after I put the movie in, Jake came out with a bunch of snacks. We sat down and the movie started. By the time the movie was over, Jake and I ate half of the snacks he brought out and we made a little mess. Once the movie was over and we cleaned up the mess we made, it was almost 6pm.

Me: Wow, it's already 6. I'm going to call Bella, she thinks I'm at the beach.

Jake: Alright.

So, I walked to Jake's room, grabbed my phone and called Bella's phone, but she didn't answer. Then, I called the house and still no answer…Great.

Me: Well, that's just great. No one is picking up the phone.

Just as I finished saying that, my phone rings and it's Bella.

*Phone Convo*

Me: Hey sis, why didn't you pick up when I called?

Bella: Because I didn't hear my phone! Where are you? I couldn't find you at the beach.

Me: I'm at Jake's house. I was going to call earlier to let you know, but we started watching a movie and I got sucked in. I'm sorry.

Bella: It's ok. At least you didn't get taken.

Me: Please don't remind me.

Bella: Sorry. Anyways, I'm on my way to get you. I should be there in about an hour.

Me: Alright, bye sis.

Bella: Bye sis.

*End Phone Convo*

I hung up and saw that Jake was sitting next to me.

Me: So, Bella is on her way to get me. She said that she should be here in an hour.

Jake: Alright…um…what were you talking about when…you said, "Please don't remind me?" You looked upset when you said that.

I knew this was going to come out sooner or later to someone. Right now, only Bella knows about it, but that was because she helped me out.

Me: Um…it's kind of a long story, sorta. Do you want to hear it?

Jake: Yep.

Me: Ok.

I took a deep breath and then started to tell the story.

Me: I was talking about my crazy ex-boyfriend. At first he was nice, caring and loving but after about two months, he became abusive, controlling and a monster. He wasn't the guy I loved anymore. Bella helped me out about a year later. My parents have no clue, I have kept it secret from them and only Bella and my friend, Shelbie, knows and now you. Last time I saw him, he said, "I will come back for you one day, Cyndi, I mean it. I'm not done with you yet," and that was two months before I moved here. Since then, I've been living in fear and Bella always wants to know where I am so she can make sure that if I'm gone for awhile, I haven't been taken by him.

Jake: I'm sorry Cyndi. Hey do you want to meet some of friends tomorrow?

Me: Um…maybe after my doctor's appointment. I am going to see if my arm and leg are done healing yet. I'll call you after, ok?

Jake: Ok.

We talked until Bella got there. She honked the horn on the truck and waited for me to come out. I said goodbye to Jake and gave him a hug and walked out to the truck. As soon as I got in, Bella drove off and we headed home. Once we got there, I made myself a sandwich and then headed to my room and got ready for bed. By the time I was done, it was 9 o'clock. I decided to listen to some music on my laptop for a little bit. I went to my playlist and turned on "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne and I sang along. If my leg wasn't in a cast, I would have been dancing too. I listened to a few more songs and then I decided to go to bed because it was almost 10 and my appointment tomorrow was at 9am. I turned off my laptop and got into bed but I couldn't sleep. I decided to grab my book, Marked by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast (I am reading this book and I thought that I would just put the book I am reading in my story so I didn't have to go though my other books and take forever), sat on my bed and started reading. I was on chapter 8 when I started to get tired, so I marked my spot, set the book on the nightstand and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning, I woke up and remembered that today was my doctor's appointment and I might be able to get these casts off. I was really happy. I jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. It was 8am when I was done getting ready so I headed downstairs and saw Bella just finishing up cooking breakfast.

Me: Morning Bella!

Bella: Morning Cyndi. Breakfast is just about done.

Me: Ok. When are we leaving?

Bella: As soon as we are done with breakfast and cleaning up the dishes. We should have time to get there.

Me: Ok.

I grabbed a plate and got some food and then sat down and ate it. It was really good.

Me: Thanks Bella. This is really good.

Bella: Thanks Cyndi and your welcome.

We laughed a little and then finished our food. We did have some time to do the dishes before we had to leave. We did the dishes and then we took off in Bella's truck. My dad had to work today because a few people have been killed by some animal, including my dad's friend, and he was working on the case so he couldn't take me but my sister was free today, so she has to take me. When we got there, I checked in and we waited about 15 minutes before the doctor finally called me. When we got into the room, she checked out my broken bones and said;

Doctor: Your bones are healed and we can take off your casts.

Me: YES! Finally, I can drive!

Doctor: You love to drive?

Me: Yep. Because you can go just about anywhere you want and you don't have to wait up on anyone to take you there. Plus I love to listen to music loud and my sister doesn't so another plus to driving by myself, I can have the music on and no one can say anything about it, if they aren't in the car.

Doctor: Yeah that's true.

She took off my casts and I walked around and moved around my arm. They were fine and I could walk normally again. This was GREAT! I walked out into the waiting room and met up with my sister.

Me: I don't need the casts anymore!

Bella: That's great. Now let's get home.

Me: Ok. Oh what time is it?

Bella: It's 11am, why?

Me: Because I wanted to know. Now let's go home!

We laughed because she get said that a minute ago. We got home and she decided to wash her truck and I went to my room and called Jake.

*Phone Convo*

Jake: Hello.

Me: Hey Jake, its Cyndi.

Jake: Oh, hey Cyndi. How was your doctor's appointment?

Me: My bones are healed and I don't need to wear the casts anymore. I am really happy about that.

Jake: I can tell.

Me: So what time do you want to meet up?

Jake: Um…how about 2?

Me: That works. I am going to go for a spin in my car, bye Jake.

Jake: Ok, bye Cyndi.

*End of Phone Convo*

We hung up and I forgot where I put my car keys so I had to search my room but I couldn't find them. I went downstairs to ask Bella and I saw her talking to her boyfriend. It looked like they were going to go somewhere.

Me: Hey Bella, have you seen my car keys?

Bella: Yeah, they are on the rack with the other keys.

Me: Thanks. Oh and hi Edward.

Edward: Hi Cyndi.

I ran back inside, grabbed my keys and jacket and then went back outside.

Bella: Where are you going?

Me: I am going to go for a spin around town and then I am heading over to Jake's house around 2 and I am not sure when I am going to be home. I'll call and let you know alright?

Bella: Alright, I am going to be Edward and his family today.

Me: Ok.

I got into my car, turned it on and blasted my music. I was so happy to have my car back. I took off a little to fast and was really glad my dad wasn't there or he would have been a little upset. I slowed down some but still drove a little fast. I drove around Forks and I was having a lot of fun. It was almost time to meet up with Jake and his friends. I drove to a gas station and filled my gas tank because all this driving was using all the fuel in my car. After my car was filled, I headed to Jake's house and I there a little after 2. I got out of my car and knocked on the door. Jake answered a minute later.

Jake: Hey Cyndi.

Me: Hey Jake.

Jake: You are in a really good mood.

Me: I told you over the phone I was really happy. I don't have to wear those casts anymore and I don't have to be driven everywhere now.

Jake: I knew you were happy, I just didn't know you were this happy. Come on in.

Me: Thanks.

I walked in and followed Jake into the living room where there were two other guys watching a movie.

Jake: Cyndi, these are my friends Quil Ateara and Embry Call. Guys this is Cynthia Swan but she likes to be called Cyndi.

Me: Hi guys.

Quil and Embry: Hi Cyndi.

Me: What movie are you guys watching?

Quil: Iron Man nothing else is on.

Me: Yeah, I've found that nothing has been on lately.

Jake: And you would know.

Me: Well, when you're stuck at home for who knows how long, with nothing to do, you can get bored pretty fast.

Jake: that's true.

Me: Come on let's watch the movie. I do like this one a little.

We sat down and watched the movie. I got bored after a while.

Me: Alright, the movies over, there aren't any other ones on and I'm bored.

Everyone: Me too.

Me: Hey let's go to the beach.

Everyone: Alright.

It's a good thing I wore my bathing suit under this but I was hoping to go to the beach today anyways. Once everyone was ready, we decided to walk there. We all got to know each other better. The day went on just like that. Once we got to the beach, we sat in the sand for awhile and talked and then I decided to just randomly run into the water. The guys started to chase me and once they caught up with me, we got into a water fight for a few minutes they won because I was out numbered and surrendered. We just talked and played in the water, kind of like little kids almost. I think I'm starting to like Quil but I just met him. I'm just going to have to wait and see. Everything was going great until my sister called…


	13. Chapter 12

Me: It's my sister, I'll be right back.

Everyone: Ok.

I walked off a little and they would only hear me if I started yelling.

Me: Hey sis, what's up?

Bella: Man, I was hoping you wouldn't answer.

Me: What are you talking about? Bella, what's going on?

Bella: Um…um…

Me: BELLA SPLIT IT OUT ALREADY!

Bella: Ok, ok. I'm leaving forks.

Me: WHAT? Where are you going?

Bella: Um…I'll explain it later.

Me: No, you're going to explain now! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?

Bella: I can't tell you. I just called to tell you I was leaving, so you wouldn't freak when you got home. Oh and dad might be upset.

Me: WHAT DID YOU DO?

Bella: When I was leaving…I told him the same thing mom did when she left him.

Me: BELLA! ARE YOU CRAZY?

Bella: Can we talk later? I have to go.

Me: FINE! BUT WE WILL TALK LATER!

Bella: Ok, ok. Just calm down and stop yelling. Bye.

Me: Bye.

I hung up the phone and I was really mad and sad right now. I turned and looked at the guys and they looked worried. I walked back over and said;

Me: Hey guys, I have to go.

Jake: What's wrong?

Me: I don't know. That's why I'm leaving. I am going to head home. Bye.

Everyone: Bye.

I grabbed my stuff and walked to my car. When I got home, I saw my dad was still up.

Me: Hey dad, why did Bella leave?

Dad: She left with her boyfriend to go play baseball and when she got home, she yelled at him to leave her alone and that they we're over. When I went to go see what was going on, she said that she was leaving, she had to go home and that she was going to call your mom on the way. Then she got into her truck and left.

Me: She called me while she was on the road and she said she couldn't tell me what was going on when she called and that she would explain it later. I am going to make sure she tells me. Then I can have the whole story. Well, I'm going to bed. So much has happened today and I'm really tired.

Dad: Ok, night.

Me: Night.

I walked up to my room, trying to calm down. I was really angry at my sister for leaving and not telling me anything. We tell each other everything and now she just takes off. I was just sitting in my bed, thinking about reasons my sister would leave. I was late and I heard my dad asleep. Then a cold fast wind came into my room. I looked at my window and saw it was open. Then I was knocked out and while I was slipping into darkness I thought, _'Great. Here I go again being knocked out and passing out.'_


	14. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my face. I opened my eyes to look at the sun and then I realized that I was in the living room of my old home in Phoenix. Then a man with blond hair and red eyes walked in with a phone. He dialed a number and then he started walking towards me.

Me: What do you want?

James: Well, first I took you to kill your sister but now I think I'm going to kill both of you.

Me: NO! Please don't!

I heard yelling on the other end and it sounded like my sister. Then James was talking to her again. When I heard him say 'meet us at your old ballet studio' I knew he was talking to my sister but before I could say anything, he hung up.

Me: Why are you doing this?

James: Because I'm a vampire and you and your sister's blood smell really good.

I remembered the book that I found in my sister's room, I didn't remember what it was called because I didn't pay attention to the title. I was bored and wanted something to read. It was about creatures but mostly about werewolves and vampires. I thought it was really cool but I didn't think it was real until then. I was scared and I couldn't talk. I thought I was going to die. Then he came over, picked me up and headed to the ballet studio. When we got there, he put me in the middle of the room. Then a few minutes later, my sister showed up.

Bella: Cyndi!

Me: Bella! You have to run. You don't know what he is.

Bella: What are you talking about?

Me: He told me that he was a vampire and he wants to kill us both.

Bella: I know that. But why does he want to kill you?

Me: HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Just as he was about to answer me, the vampire **(she doesn't know his name, but it's easier for me to write with putting names, I won't always do that)** came down and he started attacking us. He threw Bella into one of the pole things **(I forgot the name)** and hurt her head pretty bad. Then he came over to me and broke the same leg I broke in the car accident. I screamed in pain and then he did the same to Bella but after that, someone came and stopped him. When she stopped yelling, I looked over to see why and then I saw Edward attacking that vampire who was trying to kill us. A few minutes in and Edward was trying to get us out, the vampire bit Bella. She was screaming and I thought the same was going to happen to me but then Edward knocked him off of her and they were fighting again. I wasn't paying attention to them though; I was worried about my sister. Glass got into her leg and she was bleeding pretty badly and she was screaming in pain. I had no clue what was going on. Then 4 other people came in, 3 guys and 1 girl. The guys went over to Edward and that vampire and the girl came over to me and Bella. She was trying to help but then she touched the blood on Bella's leg and then she smelt it and then she called one of the guys for help. I didn't process anything they said. I was in pain from my leg and I was scared that I was going to lose my sister. It was too much for me to handle and I couldn't take it anymore, then I passed out and just as that was happening I thought, _'Not again. Man this passing out thing is getting really old.'  
><em> 


	15. Chapter 14

When I woke up, I found I was in a hospital room. I looked around and to my left was my sister, passed out. I looked around more and I found my mom by her bed, my dad by my bed and Edward on a bed on the other side of the room. Everyone was up still and when dad saw I was awake, he said;

Dad: Cyndi's awake! How are you feeling?

Me: Alright, my leg and head hurt some but I'm ok. What happened?

Dad: You snuck out to go find Bella and bring her back.

Mom: But you weren't able to and you were going to go back to Forks the next day and then Edward called Bella to come to the hotel to try and convince her to go back as well...

Edward: But as you guys were going up the stairs to the room, Bella tripped and she brought both of you down. You broke your leg going down one flight of stairs and so did she, expect she went down two flights and she went though a window, losing a lot of blood.

Me: Wow! How long have I been out?

Mom: Only a day. Edward's dad said that you went though a lot of stress with the pain of your leg breaking again and worrying about your sister that you passed out.

Me: Well that's better then being in a coma for a week, like last time.

Mom: Yeah, it is. Oh and your friend, Shelbie, is here.

Me: Where is she?

Mom: Went to get something to eat. Do you want me to go get her?

Me: Yes please!

Mom: Alright. I'll also bring in a nurse to check on you.

Me: Ok mom. Dad, I'm sorry for leaving like that.

Dad: It's ok.

A few minutes after my mom left, a nurse came in and checked on me, I was doing great and if this keeps up for 24 hours, then I can be discharged. I would still be here because of my sister. Then about 20 minutes later, my mom and Shelbie came in. 

Shelbie: Hey Cyndi, it's go to see your awake.

Me: Hey Shell Shell! How have you been?

Shelbie: I've been good. How about you?

Me: I have been in one accident, which wasn't my fault, but other than that and this, I'm good. I have made some good friends, but I've really missed you. When are you going to visit me in Forks?

Shelbie: I've missed you too and I'm not sure. Maybe this summer, it's only about two and half months away and then I can stay longer.

Me: That would be great! Dad, can she come stay with us for the summer? We can share my room.

Dad: I guess so.

Me and Shelbie: YAY!

The rest of the night went like that, sort-of. Shelbie and I hung out and everyone else was around Bella now. I hope she wakes up soon. A few hours later, I fell asleep but it was a really light sleep. I heard Bella wake up and talk to mom and Edward. I learned that the vampire's name is James and that they killed him but he wasn't alone. I was a little scared that this red-head, Victoria, would come after me too. But just as I was about to get up, I fell into a deep sleep.

The next two weeks were great. The Cullens told me about vampires since I got dragged into the mess. I thought it was really cool and I was happy that they didn't hurt people. I became good friends with Embry and Quil too. Now I can say that I really like Quil. Today was prom and I was going but I was just going to sit and watch, but Alice made me wear a dress. I don't really like wearing dresses unless it's for a special occasion and I guess prom is considered a special occasion but I still didn't want to wear a dress. Alice got me to wear a long dark red (almost blood color) dress with red heart earrings that have little diamonds around the heart and red converse shoes, well I only wore one because I was still in the cast. Just when I though I was done with them, I have to go right back in one. Edward was driving Bella and I to prom but once we get to the parking lot, I am heading off in my own direction (mostly going to find somewhere to sit). I had just finished getting ready when I heard Bella go downstairs. I put my other earring in and then I was ready. I walked downstairs. 

Dad: Wow, Cyndi you look different.

Me: I know. Alice forced me to wear a dress and I like it so I'm not complaining. Bye dad.

Dad: Bye Cyndi.

I hugged him and then walked out to the car. I got into the backseat and then Bella and Edward got in. 

Bella: Cyndi, I don't know how many times I've asked this but how do you deal with a cast on all the time?

Me: It's takes time, by now last time I was use to it, I'm not sure why you aren't.

Bella: Maybe it's because I really hate this thing.

Me: Hey! I hate it too. I can't do anything. I hope to be out of this soon but I'm not getting my hopes up this time.

Bella: Me too.

The next few minutes were silent and then we arrived at the parking lot. Bella and I sat down on the bench by the front. Bella was waiting for Edward to come back from parking the car and I was just too nervous to go inside. 

Bella: Cyndi, why don't you go inside?

Me: Because I'm nervous. I'm not sure if I'm going to go in at all.

Bella: You know that if Alice doesn't see you go in, she will come looking for you and then almost drag you inside. She really wants to see what you look like in that dress.

Me: Yeah I know. Do you like the dress?

Bella: Yes I do.

?: Yeah, Cyndi you look great. You too Bella.

Me and Bella: Thanks Jake.

Jake: What are you two doing outside?

Me: I'm not sure if I want to go in.

Bella: And I'm waiting for someone.

Me: Well, I'm going to go. Bye Jake, Bye Bella.

Jake and Bella: Bye.

I walked off, and found my way inside. I figured I'm going in anyway. Mind as well be walking in instead of being dragged. I got my picture taken and then walked inside. I didn't really see anyone I knew although that's because I only know the Cullens and Bella's friends but they weren't my friends, I haven't really talked to any of them since that day of the car accident. I walked near the dance floor hoping to find a spot to sit or something. I ended up walking right into Alice, literally. 

Me: Sorry Alice. I wasn't looking at where I was going.

Alice: It's ok Cyndi. You look great in that dress.

Me: Thank you. I really like it.

Alice: That's good to hear.

Me: Well, I'm going to find a place to sit. Bye guys.

Alice and Jasper: Bye.

I walked off again and this time found a spot to sit. I sat there for the rest of the evening just watching others dance and talking to a few people who sat next to me for a few minutes but I didn't catch any of their names. I looked outside and it looked like it was getting late, I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was 8pm. I wanted to go home but I didn't have a ride. I figured I could walk home, or at least try. I was almost to the door when I was stopped by Bella. 

Bella: Hey Cyndi, where are you going?

Me: It's 8pm and I'm tired so I was going to walk home since I wasn't sure if you guys were leaving or not yet and I didn't want to bother you.

Bella: You can't walk home, it's too far.

Me: Well I was going to give it a shot. Bye Bella see you at home.

Bella: Nope, you're coming with me. We'll get Edward and go home, you're right it is late.

Me: Fine.

We got Edward and he drove us home. When we got there, I thanked him for the ride and left before they said their goodbyes which I didn't want to see. I walked in the house, said hi and goodnight to my dad and then headed upstairs. I got into my pjs and got into my bed, then passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	16. Chapter 15

It's been three weeks since the prom. School ends in two weeks and we are taking the tests we need to take this week. If we complete everything we need to this week, then we don't have to come to school next week, expect to get your things to take home. I got out of my casts since I heal pretty fast now but Bella still needs it on until next week, then she might be able to get out of them. I think its weird how I heal faster than her but I don't think much of it because it's always been that way. I have become good friends with the Cullen's since prom as well. I had to get rid of my car because it kept breaking down and not wanting to work. I even let Rosalie and Jake look at it, but neither of them could get it to run right without breaking down the next week. So, I got rid of the car and got a black motorcycle for a change but I bought it without my dad knowing, that way he won't freak out but of course he did when I pulled into the driveway. And that was Saturday and today is Monday so I have school today. My dad has been trying to talk me into riding with Bella to school because he doesn't want me to ride my motorcycle. Since he wouldn't quit bugging me about it, I decided to trick him (kind of) and I said "fine dad, I'll ride with Bella to school." He was happy when I said that, but since he's not home when I go to school, I can take my bike to school. I just finished getting ready for school in a black tank top, with a black coat on, blue jean shorts and knee high short heel boots. I went downstairs to find that my sister already left. I made some toast real quick, ate it, grabbed the keys to my bike and left for school. When I pulled up, I saw everyone starring at me. I parked between Bella's truck and Emmett's jeep. I turned off the bike and then pulled my helmet off. I got off and walked over to where my sister was with the others.

Me: Hey everyone.

Them: Hi.

Emmett: When did you get the bike?

Me: On Saturday.

Bella: Yeah, dad freaked when she pulled up with it.

Me: Oh and if dad asks, I rode with you to school.

Bella: What happens if he's there before you get home?

Me: Then I'm doomed. I told him I would ride with you just to get him off my back about it.

Bella: Well I wish you luck.

Me: Thanks. I'm going to need it.

Just then my phone went off. I took out my phone and looked at it and the number was unknown. I answered anyways.

*Phone Convo*

Me: Hello?

?: Is this Cynthia Swan?

Me: Yes, who is this?

? : I'm Officer Cole. I work at the police station in Phoenix, Arizona. I'm calling to tell you that we just arrested your ex-boyfriend and he will be in prison for life for the crimes against you and others that he has done.

Me: Really? I don't have to worry about him anymore?

Officer Cole: Nope. Since he has broken out once before, we are putting him in a cell he can't get out of with tons of security.

Me: Thank you so much. Can you also thank everyone that helped put him away?

Officer Cole: Your welcome and sure. I have to go now. Have a nice day.

Me: Thanks and you too.

*End of Phone Convo*

I hung up and I was on the verge of tears. I don't have to worry about my crazy ex-boyfriend anymore. I can now move on with my life.

Bella: Cyndi, what's wrong?

Me: Nothing.

Bella: Then why do you look like your about to cry?

Me: Because I'm super happy. They got him Bella. They got him.

I looked at Bella, she knew what I was talking about and she looked like she was about to cry too. She hugged me and I knew Edward read my mind to figure out why we were so happy.

Bella: Now we don't have to worry anymore. That's great.

Me: Yep.

Emmett: What's going on?

Me: My crazy abusive ex-boyfriend is in prison. And I don't have to worry about him coming after me anymore. And I'm really happy about that. Edward can tell you guys the whole story later when I'm not around because I don't want to relive it.

Just then the bell rang. We walked into the school, I walked over to my locker and put my helmet inside and got out everything I needed for class.

*Skipping the school day*

The final bell rang and I was happy to have one test done. 'One done, four to go,' I thought. They made it so all students take one test a day so that the students don't feel so overwhelmed. Unless you have more than 5 classes then you have to take more than one test a day. I put everything I didn't need to take home in my locker, grabbed my helmet and walked out of school. I walked to my bike and took off for home. When I got home, my dad was still at work. I walked up to my room, put my stuff away and since today was a nice day, I decided to go to the beach. Maybe I would see one of the guys there and then I can show them my bike and if I see Jake, tell him about the news because he is the only one I told. I got changed into my light green bikini and put on a matching light green tank top and blue jean shorts over it and slipped on my light blue sandals. I wrote a note to Bella and dad letting them know that I would be out and that I had my phone if they need me and then I took off.


	17. Chapter 16

I drove down to La Push Beach. I was hoping to find Jake there. I wanted to tell him about my ex getting put in prison, since I told him that he was after me. What I'm most happy about is that he is human, so I don't have to worry. I was also hoping to find Quil and Embry haven't seen them in awhile. Plus, I wanted to show them all my new baby. Although if my dad makes me get rid of it and get something else than it won't be my baby for long. We'll see when I get home tonight. I pulled into the parking lot, parked my bike, and to my surprise, all three of them were here. I got off and ran over to them. Since they had there backs turned towards me, I decided to give them a little scare. Once I was only a few feet away, I started walking, being as quiet as I can. Then, Embry turned around. 'Dang it well I can still get the other two,' I thought. He was about to say something but I put a finger to my mouth and told him to be quiet. He then understood what I was planning and nodded. I slowly started walking over to Jake and Quil. I slowly started reaching my hands out to touch them. I saw Embry out of the corner of my eye, doing his best to hide his smile and not laugh. He didn't do a good job hiding his smile but he is going a good job not laughing. I reached out a little more and just as I touched them, I said;

Me: Hey!

And quickly back away as they jumped two feet in the air. Embry and I fell to the ground laughing super hard while Jake and Quil were standing there, watching us, recovering from the panic attacks I gave them.

Quil: Well, Hello to you too.

Me: Sorry but I couldn't pass up a chance to make you guys jump. I would have got Embry too, if he didn't turn around.

Embry: Good thing I did.

Me: For you, I guess.

Quil: You know, we'll get you back one way or another, right?

Me: Yeah, I'll just be on guard. Anyways, I want to show you guys my new baby since I had to get rid of my old one.

Jake: Finally gave up on it?

Me: Yeah, it wasn't worth it.

They followed me to my new bike and their jaws dropped when they saw it.

Me: Guys, meet my new baby. Oh and no, you can't take it for a spin.

Them: Dang it!

Jake: Your dad actually let you get a bike?

Me: Um…no, I got grounded.

Quil: For how long?

Me: Just for the weekend for now. But I wasn't allowed to ride it; I might be grounded longer when I get home. Oh, Jake, you remember when I told you about my ex like a month or so ago?

Jake: Yeah, what about him?

Me: Well, I got a call from Officer Cole, she's working on the case in Phoenix, and they finally arrested him. And since he did more crimes since I got free of him, he is going to have a cell by himself with the highest security they can give him. He can't escape and he can't get me.

Jake: That's great!

He came over and hugged me. Quil and Embry just stood there super confused. I told them the whole story and when I was finished, they hugged me too.

Me: Well, now that's over with, race you to the water?

Them: You're on!

Then we took off running to the ocean. I touched the water first and let out a little scream because the water was ice cold. Then went back to shore, I took off my tank top and my shorts and put my shoes, phone and I-pod on my clothes and then ran back into the ice cold water. I screamed a little when I hit the water again. But I kept getting further and further into the water. We swam for hours, having a few water fights, dunking each other a few times and just having a blast. We started heading back closer to the shore when it started getting dark. Then I heard someone yell out my name.


	18. Chapter 17

?: (yelling) Cyndi!

I quickly turned around and saw my sister.

Me: (Yelling) What?

Bella: Get over here now!

Me: Fine.

I swam back to shore and then walked over to my clothes and Bella followed yelling at me.

Bella: Where are you going?

Me: To get my clothes. Why are you yelling at me?

Bella: Because I'm mad. When dad got home and found you and your bike gone, at first he thought you were getting rid of it until he read your note and figured out that you would be here instead. So he's mad and he sent me to come get you.

Me: Doesn't explain why you're mad at me?

Bella: Because now your punishment is to go with me when we're out of the house because he can't trust you to stay home while he's at work.

Me: Great now I have to hang around you and your boyfriend.

Bella: Yep. But I'm mad because now I have to watch you. Just get your stuff, say bye to your friends and meet me at the truck.

Me: Fine.

I put my tank top and shorts back on, put my phone and I-pod in my pockets and then slipped on my flip-flops. Then I walked over to the guys who were standing by the water, watching my sister and I fight.

Me: Well, I have to go. Bye.

Them: Bye.

I gave each of them a hug and then walked over to my sister who was by her truck, which was parked next to my bike.

Me: You do know that I'm riding my bike home right?

Bella: Yeah, kind of figured you would take one last ride on it.

I got on my bike and Bella got into her truck and then we both took off home, me in the lead. Dad heard my bike and Bella's truck as we pulled into the driveway. He came out of the house and he didn't look happy.

Dad: I thought I said not to ride that bike anymore. Where were you?

Me: I didn't want to hang around Bella and her boyfriend for who knows how long after school so I took my bike and then I went down to La Push and hung out at the beach with a few friends.

Dad: Well, you're grounded and you are going to be going with Bella everywhere since I can't take you to work and I can't trust you to stay home by yourself and not go anywhere.

Me: Fine.

I got off my bike and walked inside. I grabbed a banana from the kitchen and then headed upstairs to my room and I got into facebook. I played a few of games and then saw that Shelbie was online. I decided to talk to her and we can figure out when she's coming up since dad never said she couldn't.

Me: Hey Shelbie! Do you know when you're coming up?

Shelbie: Yeah, I can come up sometime next week.

Me: Sweet! Then I don't have to hang out with my sister and her boyfriend by myself.

Shelbie: What did you do now?

Me: Got a motorcycle without my dad knowing and because he doesn't like motorcycles, I got in trouble.

Shelbie: And he's still letting me come up?

Me: Well, he never said you couldn't, so I think so.

Shelbie: Well, how about you go ask before you get into more trouble.

Me: That's probably a good idea. BRB

I ran downstairs and found my dad in the living room.

Me: Hey dad, Shelbie is still able to come up right?

Dad: Yeah when you're not grounded.

Me: Well when is my grounding over?

Dad: Two weeks.

Me: Ok, thanks.

I ran back upstairs and told Shelbie that my dad said she could come in two weeks after my grounding is over and then went to bed.


	19. Chapter 18

I woke up the next morning and got ready for a day of torture. I went downstairs and found my sister.

Me: So, what are we doing today?

Bella: Going to school and then coming home and we'll spend the rest of the day here.

Me: Fine. Do you know what test we're taking today?

Bella: I believe today everyone is taking their English tests.

Me: Ok.

I ate my breakfast, grabbed my backpack and headed to the truck to wait for Bella. She came out a few minutes later and then we headed to school. We went through the day and took our English tests and then head home where we did nothing but study. The rest of the week went on like this and the following week we just went to school cleaned out our lockers and then went home and just hung out there. Surprising we didn't leave the house unless we were going to school, and her boyfriend would come over every once and awhile and I knew that he was staying with her at night every night because I can heard them talking sometimes after dad is asleep but I'm not going to be the bad guy and tell on them.

A week later, my grounding was over and Shelbie flew up yesterday. Today we are going to La Push, dad is going to Billy Black's house to watch some game while the rest of us (being Jake, Bella, Shelbie and I) are meeting Quil, Embry and Seth at the park and then I think we are going to go on a hike.

Bella: Cyndi, hurry up everyone is ready to go.

Cyndi: I'm almost done. It's not my fault we only have one bathroom.

I finished getting ready a few minutes later and then headed downstairs to find that everyone was just watching tv waiting on me.

Shelbie: Finally, you're ready!

Me: Well, like I said before it's not my fault we only have one bathroom, haha. Is the bag packed with everything we need?

Bella: Whatever and yes, the bag is packed.

Me: Are you going to be like this all day? If we invited your boyfriend along, would you be happier?

Bella: No, I'm not and yes, I would be happier if he came but sadly he can't come anyways.

Shelbie: Why?

Bella: Whenever it's nice out, like this, Edward and his family go camping or something.

Shelbie: Oh

Me: Forgot about that.

I knew the truth, they were out hunting. I really hate to think about them hurting animals, but it's better than other people. I always do my best to forget about it, but it doesn't always work. The room was silent for a minute until my dad came in.

Dad: Alright, are you girls ready?

Us: Yep!

Dad: Ok…oh am I taking you girls down or are you taking Bella's truck or Cyndi's car?

Since I'm not grounded anymore, dad took me to get rid of my bike and get a car that he would let me drive.

Me: We'll take my car since there more room.

Dad: Alright then, I'm heading out. Bye.

Us: Bye.

He left and we loaded the car up with a few things that we might need and then headed out to the park, where we were meeting the guys. When we got there, I saw that only Quil and Seth were here. I parked the car; we got out and then walked over to them.

Me: Hey guys, I want you to my friend Shelbie and my sister Bella, girls this is Quil and Seth.

Everyone but me: Hi.

Me: So, now all we have to wait for is Embry and Jake and then we can go.

We all just started talking and hanging out while we waited for Jake and Embry to show up.

*15 minutes later*

'Where are they?' I thought. It's been 15 minutes and they still weren't here. I'm giving them another minute and then I'm calling them. I was just sitting on the swings looking around, I noticed Shelbie and Seth sitting on a bench talking, it looked like they really liked each other. Bella decided to sit in the car about 10 minutes ago and Quil was swinging with me.

Me: Alright, I'm giving them another minute before I start calling and then if they don't answer after about 5 calls then I'm going to go find them and drag them here.

Quil: Well, it looks like Jake just saved himself from torture.

I looked up and saw Jake coming but no Embry.

Me: (yelling) What took so long?

Jake: (yelling) Had to help my dad with something real quick and then it took me a little bit to walk here.

He walked over to us.

Me: This is my friend Shelbie, Shelbie this is Jacob but we call him Jake.

Them: Hi.

Me: If you want to keep Bella company, she's in the car probably bored out of her mind.

Jake: Alright.

He walked over to the car and started talking to Bella while the rest of us go back to what we were doing while we waited for Embry. Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 A few minutes more passed and he still wasn't here. I decided to start the calls. I called three times and he didn't answer.

Me: Alright, he's not answering his phone, I'm going to go find him and drag him here.

?: Who?

I jumped a little, looked behind me to see Embry. Well he saved himself from being dragged.

Me: You. Why didn't you answer your phone?

Embry: I didn't hear it.

Me: Well you just saved yourself from being dragged.

Embry: You were going to drag me?

Me: Yes, I was but I can't now that you're here. What took you so long?

Embry: Wasn't paying attention to the time.

Me: Yeah, sure. Anyways…SHELBIE! SETH!

Shelbie and Seth: What?

Me: Come here! Embry finally showed up!

They came over and I introduced Shelbie to Embry, they said hi and then we all walked over to the car.

Bella: Is everyone here?

Me: Yep. Jake out of my seat.

He got out of the driver's seat and we all got into the car. We had enough seats for everyone. I drove to the hiking trail and we got everything we needed and then started the hike.


	20. Chapter 19

We just pulled up to the hiking trail. I parked the car and we all got out.

Me: How far are we hiking?

Quil: We could hike for about 6 miles up and then come back.

Me: Alright, does everyone want to walk for 12 miles?

Everyone: Yeah, sure.

Bella: Do you think we can hike for 12 miles before it gets dark?

Me: No, that's why we have flash lights. As long as we're back to our houses before it gets too late, we should be alright.

Bella: Alright, fine.

We got what we needed for the 12 mile hike and then started the hike. It was peaceful for the first hour, we had walked for maybe a mile and a half, and then Bella started complaining (party pooper). It was just little things but after about a half hour of it, it gets pretty annoying.

Me: Bella, will you please stop complaining? What happened to you? You use to love hiking without complaining and now you won't stop? This is suppose to be fun.

Bella: Well sorry. But this isn't as much fun as it use to be and my legs are starting to kill me.

Me: You could have just asked if we could stop for a little bit and rest, you didn't have to complain.

Bella: Well, that never crossed my mind.

Me: (whispers to self) Of course it didn't. You don't use your brain more than half the time. That's how we end up fighting sometimes.

Bella: I heard that, b****.

I just stood there shocked that she just called me that, everyone did. A few seconds later, I just walked off with tears about to come down but I didn't let them. My sister has never said anything like that to me before and I just couldn't believe it. I just kept walking; little did I know I was being followed.


	21. Chapter 20

I walked off the path and came up to a stream. I sat on the grass and just cried. A minute later, I felt someone sit next to me, pull me into them and comfort me. I knew how it was, it was Quil, and I just let him hold me. I felt safe in his arms, and it felt right.

Quil: Shh, it's okay.

Me: She has never said anything like that to me before. And I think she's right.

Quil: No she's not. You're one of the nicest people I know. She had no right to call you that. Why would you think she's right?

Me: Because some of the kids at my old school called me that and now my own sister.

Quil: Well, they're all wrong.

By now, I've stopped crying and looked over the water, while Quil rubbed my back comforting me. We could hear the yelling going on where we just left but couldn't make out the words. Then it just got quiet.

Quil: We should head back.

Me: Yeah and thanks.

Quil: for what?

Me: Comforting me, helping me.

Quil: No problem.

He stood up, and then helped me up, and then we headed back to where we left. When we got there, Jake and Bella were gone.

Me: Where's Jake and my sister?

Shelbie: They left, Jake is taking her back to his place since your dad is there.

Me: Oh ok.

Shelbie: You alright?

Me: Yeah, I'm fine.

Embry: Do you want to finish the hike or head back?

Me: I would like to keep going, I love hikes. What about the rest of you?

Everyone: Yeah, let's go.

So we kept on going and it was more fun not having my sister here to complain and ruin it all.


	22. Chapter 21

We walked up the rest of the 6 miles and it was starting to get dark, we turned around and started heading back. Shelbie and I were trailing behind just talking, while the guys took the lead.

Shelbie: So, which of the guys do you like?

Me: Um…

Shelbie: Come on, they can't hear us unless we yell.

Me: Alright, fine…I like Quil.

Shelbie: Ha, knew it.

Me: Your turn, who do you like?

Shelbie: I'm not telling.

Me: Come on, please? I told you who I like.

Shelbie: Fine, I like Seth.

Me: Aww, I knew it.

Shelbie: Since when?

Me: Since I saw you two talking at the park, you looked like you really liked him. Since when did you know I liked Quil?

Shelbie: I do and since you two came back after you ran off. Are you two dating?

Me: No, I would have told you if we were or if I had a boyfriend for that matter, which I don't.

Shelbie: Ok ok, calm down or they are going to hear us…Too late.

I looked at her (we were looking at the ground).

Me: Wh- *sees the guys* Oh, um how much did you hear?

Quil: All of it.

Me: I thought you said they wouldn't hear us unless we yelled?

Shelbie: I thought they were still a ways away for us. Sorry.

Me: It's ok, saves me the trouble of trying to him myself. *Turns to Quil* Can we talk away from everyone else?

Quil: Yeah

We walked off together and when we were sure the others couldn't hear us, he spoke.

Quil: Look Cyndi, I like you too.

Me: Really?

Quil: Yeah, will you…um…be my girlfriend?

Me: Yes.

Quil: So, you'll go out with me then?

Me: Yep, what day and time?

Quil: How about Friday at 7? (Today is Monday.)

Me: Sounds good.

Quil: Great, now we should be heading back.

Me: Yeah.

We walked back to the others hand-in-hand and when we got back. I let go of his hand and ran over to Shelbie, who was holding Seth's hand.

Me: Sorry, but I need to borrow Shell Shell for a minute.

I didn't give any one time to answer, I pulled Shelbie ahead of the others and told her what happened with me and Quil. Then she hugged me.

Shelbie: Aw, that's great Cyndi!

Me: Will you help me get ready for my date on Friday?

Shelbie: Of course. Now there's something I need to tell you.


	23. Chapter 22

*Skipping to the end of summer.*

It's now the last week of summer, Shelbie and I were able to talk our parent into letting her stay 'til the end of summer. Quil and I have been doing well and so has Shelbie and Seth. But they're both sad about when it comes time for her to go back to phoenix and it makes me sad that they're sad and my best friend is leaving, but I know she'll be back when she can because she seems to really like Seth, just like I really like Quil. I know I wouldn't want to lose him because I love him and it would cause me a lot of pain if I did, I can only imagine what they must be going though.  
>Well, anyways, yesterday I got a letter from my school with a list of school supplies that I will need next year, so Shelbie and I are making today a girls day (we would have invited Bella but she completely hates me now and does her best to be away from me – as I the same with her. We got into many fights over the next week after that day we went hiking and now we're not talking or looking at each other.)<br>Anyways, we decided to go the mall and get our nails done, get some new clothes, get my school supplies and other things like that really. We just finished our breakfast (oh and since we're not talking, Bella has stopped making enough food for me – so I've been stuck trying to make my own meals and because I have no clue how to cook – I've been eating anything already made, that I just heat up or microwavable foods and thankfully, Shelbie is helping me to learn how to cook,) so today I'm having Coco Puffs (I'm in the mood for chocolate and we had them). I did my dishes real quick, went upstairs and grabbed anything I need (money, phone, bag, etc.), then headed back downstairs.

Me: Hey Shelbie, you ready to go?

Shelbie: Yeah, almost…alright, ready, let's go!

Me: Ok.

And we headed out the door, to the car and then to the mall.

*At the Mall*

Me: Alright, where to first?

Shelbie: Um, how about we get clothes first?

Me: Alright, I know a good store, um, this way!

And we headed off to the stores. After about 4 hours and a lot of different stores and many different outfits, we bought a ton between the both of us; we were finally done with that portion of our morning. After shopping for clothes, we ate and then got our nails done (we just painted our fingernails –you can decided the color for both), then we got my school supplies real quick and headed back home. Right now, we are in the car talking about random stuff, until;

Shelbie: So, I have something to tell you. And you might think I'm crazy.

Me: What?

Shelbie: You know your sister's boyfriend is…not normal?

'Uh oh,' I thought.

Me: What do you mean?

Shelbie: I mean…he's a vampire…and you already knew.

Me: (sigh) Yeah, I did, he told us. The question is…How do you know?

Shelbie: Because…I'm a werewolf.

Me: Really? That's so cool! I'm best friends with a werewolf! (And I mean that.)

Shelbie: Wow, I thought you would freak out.

Me: Well, I read this book about the Quileute legends that I found in my sister's room one day and it talks about werewolves and 'cold ones' aka vampires. And since I found out about vampires being real, I have believed that wolves were real too, but I didn't say anything.

Shelbie: So, your sister knows she's dating a vampire?

Me: Yes, she dies but I know that she doesn't know about wolves.

Shelbie: You're both not worried about him being a vampire?

Me: No, you see, he isn't like other vampires, he lives off the blood of animals and not humans and so does his family.

Shelbie: How many are there altogether?

Me: 7

Shelbie: Oh My God! That's a lot.

Me: Yeah, but there harmless to humans. Oh and my dad doesn't know about any of this vampire/werewolf stuff and we can't tell him for his own safety, ok?

Shelbie: Ok, my lips are sealed around your dad.

Me: Thanks.

Shelbie: Yep.

Then I pulled into the driveway. We got out, took our bags upstairs, then headed back downstairs for dinner.

Bella: Hey Cyndi, I made you some food too.

Me: Really? I thought you hated me.

Bella: Well, I did but I got some sense knocked into me after a talk with some people and I decided to forgive you, if you forgive me.

Me: Of course, I do.

Then we gave each other a tight hug.

Me: I hate when we fight.

Bella: Me too.

We had dinner and talked about our days and then after dinner, we all did our own thing. I decided to text Quil while putting my new things away. I took my phone out and started texting him, while pitting things away.

Me: Hey, How are you?

Quil: Hey babe, I'm good, you?

Me: I'm good.

Quil: That's good. What you doing?

Me: Putting my new clothes and other things I got today at the mall away. You?

Quil: Did you have fun? I'm just cleaning my room some.

Me: Yes, I did have fun.

Quil: What did you do?

Me: Went to some stores, got some new stuff, then ate lunch, got my nails done and then got my school supplies.

Quil: Sounds like you did have fun. I forgot school starts soon.

Me: Yeah. I was doing my best to forget but then I got my list of supplies I needed so Shelbie and I turned today into a girls day.

And we just talked (or texted) until it was getting late. We both said our goodnights and I got ready for bed and watched some movies with Shelbie until we both passed out at some point past midnight.  
>The following week was filled having as much fun as we could before Shelbie went back to Phoenix and school started again. We (as in Shelbie, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jake and I) spent most of our time at the beach just hanging out and having a blast. Shelbie and Seth spent as much time as they could together before Shelbie left on Saturday (it was Sunday the day they went to the mall). Shelbie had told me everything about wolves during that week and I knew that it really had to hurt her to leave her imprint but she had no choice but knowing her, she might beg her mom to let her move to forks or have both of them move here. School starts on Wednesday (which, sadly, is tomorrow) and I had just finished getting everything I needed ready for tomorrow then got ready for my date with Quil tonight. We were going to see a movie. We were going to pick the movie when we got there. I just wore something normal (like jeans and a shirt). By the time I was done getting ready, Quil was here.<p>

Dad: Cyndi, you got your phone?

Me: Yes dad. Don't worry. We are just going to a movie.

Dad: Ok, have fun. Don't be out too late, you have school tomorrow.

Me: I know, bye dad.

Dad: Bye.

Then we headed to the movies.

*Skip car ride*

Quil: What movie do you want to see?

Me: Um, how about _? {You pick the movie.}

Quil: Ok, *to the person* 2 tickets for _ please.

Person: Here you go.

Then we got our snacks and drinks, and then went to get out seats. A few minutes later, the movie started.

*Skipping the movie*

After the movie, Quil took me home. We just pulled into my driveway.

Me: Thanks for the movie. I had fun.

Quil: Yep. Me too.

We said our goodbyes and then I headed inside. I watched wipeout {a really funny show that I was watching when I wrote this part} and then got ready for bed, then went to sleep. Ready for a long day at school tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 23

*Skipping to the end of summer.*

It's now the last week of summer, Shelbie and I were able to talk our parent into letting her stay 'til the end of summer. Quil and I have been doing well and so has Shelbie and Seth. But they're both sad about when it comes time for her to go back to phoenix and it makes me sad that they're sad and my best friend is leaving, but I know she'll be back when she can because she seems to really like Seth, just like I really like Quil. I know I wouldn't want to lose him because I love him and it would cause me a lot of pain if I did, I can only imagine what they must be going though.  
>Well, anyways, yesterday I got a letter from my school with a list of school supplies that I will need next year, so Shelbie and I are making today a girls day (we would have invited Bella but she completely hates me now and does her best to be away from me – as I the same with her. We got into many fights over the next week after that day we went hiking and now we're not talking or looking at each other.)<br>Anyways, we decided to go the mall and get our nails done, get some new clothes, get my school supplies and other things like that really. We just finished our breakfast (oh and since we're not talking, Bella has stopped making enough food for me – so I've been stuck trying to make my own meals and because I have no clue how to cook – I've been eating anything already made, that I just heat up or microwavable foods and thankfully, Shelbie is helping me to learn how to cook,) so today I'm having Coco Puffs (I'm in the mood for chocolate and we had them). I did my dishes real quick, went upstairs and grabbed anything I need (money, phone, bag, etc.), then headed back downstairs.

Me: Hey Shelbie, you ready to go?

Shelbie: Yeah, almost…alright, ready, let's go!

Me: Ok.

And we headed out the door, to the car and then to the mall.

*At the Mall*

Me: Alright, where to first?

Shelbie: Um, how about we get clothes first?

Me: Alright, I know a good store, um, this way!

And we headed off to the stores. After about 4 hours and a lot of different stores and many different outfits, we bought a ton between the both of us; we were finally done with that portion of our morning. After shopping for clothes, we ate and then got our nails done (we just painted our fingernails –you can decided the color for both), then we got my school supplies real quick and headed back home. Right now, we are in the car talking about random stuff, until;

Shelbie: So, I have something to tell you. And you might think I'm crazy.

Me: What?

Shelbie: You know your sister's boyfriend is…not normal?

'Uh oh,' I thought.

Me: What do you mean?

Shelbie: I mean…he's a vampire…and you already knew.

Me: (sigh) Yeah, I did, he told us. The question is…How do you know?

Shelbie: Because…I'm a werewolf.

Me: Really? That's so cool! I'm best friends with a werewolf! (And I mean that.)

Shelbie: Wow, I thought you would freak out.

Me: Well, I read this book about the Quileute legends that I found in my sister's room one day and it talks about werewolves and 'cold ones' aka vampires. And since I found out about vampires being real, I have believed that wolves were real too, but I didn't say anything.

Shelbie: So, your sister knows she's dating a vampire?

Me: Yes, she dies but I know that she doesn't know about wolves.

Shelbie: You're both not worried about him being a vampire?

Me: No, you see, he isn't like other vampires, he lives off the blood of animals and not humans and so does his family.

Shelbie: How many are there altogether?

Me: 7

Shelbie: Oh My God! That's a lot.

Me: Yeah, but there harmless to humans. Oh and my dad doesn't know about any of this vampire/werewolf stuff and we can't tell him for his own safety, ok?

Shelbie: Ok, my lips are sealed around your dad.

Me: Thanks.

Shelbie: Yep.

Then I pulled into the driveway. We got out, took our bags upstairs, then headed back downstairs for dinner.

Bella: Hey Cyndi, I made you some food too.

Me: Really? I thought you hated me.

Bella: Well, I did but I got some sense knocked into me after a talk with some people and I decided to forgive you, if you forgive me.

Me: Of course, I do.

Then we gave each other a tight hug.

Me: I hate when we fight.

Bella: Me too.

We had dinner and talked about our days and then after dinner, we all did our own thing. I decided to text Quil while putting my new things away. I took my phone out and started texting him, while pitting things away.

Me: Hey, How are you?

Quil: Hey babe, I'm good, you?

Me: I'm good.

Quil: That's good. What you doing?

Me: Putting my new clothes and other things I got today at the mall away. You?

Quil: Did you have fun? I'm just cleaning my room some.

Me: Yes, I did have fun.

Quil: What did you do?

Me: Went to some stores, got some new stuff, then ate lunch, got my nails done and then got my school supplies.

Quil: Sounds like you did have fun. I forgot school starts soon.

Me: Yeah. I was doing my best to forget but then I got my list of supplies I needed so Shelbie and I turned today into a girls day.

And we just talked (or texted) until it was getting late. We both said our goodnights and I got ready for bed and watched some movies with Shelbie until we both passed out at some point past midnight.  
>The following week was filled having as much fun as we could before Shelbie went back to Phoenix and school started again. We (as in Shelbie, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jake and I) spent most of our time at the beach just hanging out and having a blast. Shelbie and Seth spent as much time as they could together before Shelbie left on Saturday (it was Sunday the day they went to the mall). Shelbie had told me everything about wolves during that week and I knew that it really had to hurt her to leave her imprint but she had no choice but knowing her, she might beg her mom to let her move to forks or have both of them move here. School starts on Wednesday (which, sadly, is tomorrow) and I had just finished getting everything I needed ready for tomorrow then got ready for my date with Quil tonight. We were going to see a movie. We were going to pick the movie when we got there. I just wore something normal (like jeans and a shirt). By the time I was done getting ready, Quil was here.<p>

Dad: Cyndi, you got your phone?

Me: Yes dad. Don't worry. We are just going to a movie.

Dad: Ok, have fun. Don't be out too late, you have school tomorrow.

Me: I know, bye dad.

Dad: Bye.

Then we headed to the movies.

*Skip car ride*

Quil: What movie do you want to see?

Me: Um, how about _? {You pick the movie.}

Quil: Ok, *to the person* 2 tickets for _ please.

Person: Here you go.

Then we got our snacks and drinks, and then went to get out seats. A few minutes later, the movie started.

*Skipping the movie*

After the movie, Quil took me home. We just pulled into my driveway.

Me: Thanks for the movie. I had fun.

Quil: Yep. Me too.

We said our goodbyes and then I headed inside. I watched wipeout {a really funny show that I was watching when I wrote this part} and then got ready for bed, then went to sleep. Ready for a long day at school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of My version of the Twilight Saga. But don't worry I already have the next book in the making. Once I go to post the next book; this story will be titled 'My Version of the Twilight Saga (book 1)' and the next book will be called 'My Version of the Twilght Saga (book 2)'. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review this story to help me improve it. I'm willing to make changes to it to make it better for my readers. Thanks so much for reading.<strong>

**-twilightgirl1596**


	25. Author's Note  New story!

Hey everyone. Thank you so much for reading the first book of My Version of the Twilight Saga. I hope you liked it and will continue to read more. I have the second book up already. It's called My Version of the Twilight Saga Book 2. It is based on 'New Moon' and might have a little bit of 'Eclipse' in it although I highly doubt it. I can't put to many chapters into a story otherwise my computer starts to crash on me. That's really why I started a second book in the first place; my computer was a piece of trash. Thankfully I had managed to save up enough money from my birthday, christmas and babysitting to get a new computer that lets me write more. Well I hope you check out the new book and that you enjoyed this one. Also if any of you Twilight fans are also Transformer fans; I have started a story based on the last movie 'Transformer: Dark of the Moon'. Check it out if you'd like. Please review your thoughts on 'My Version of the Twilight Saga (Book 1)' and let me know how you think I can improve with the story. And please don't say anything about changing the way I write because I have already done so thanks to my dad's advice. He knows how I write stories and he helped me learn how to write the 'professional' way I guess you could call it. And no he is in no way a writer, but he hopes that maybe I can become a good writer with some good advice and practice. My mom has also helped me a lot with my writing and I have her edit some things that I'm not sure about. But I would like to see what people who don't know me and/or wouldn't be very bothered if they hurt me or not think about it. Take the advice from someone other than family. But don't worry my writing style has changed for the better. Well thanks again for reading and please review and check out the new book. Bye.

-twilghtgirl1596


End file.
